Private Lessons
by Spitfire47
Summary: “He’s in the bathroom,” Toby said smiling. Sequel to 'Slowly'


A/N:_ I am very sorry that this took so long to upload. I have been busy the past couple of months with my other storys and school work._

* * *

Sweeney sat upstairs in his barbers chair as always when he didn't have a customer. He knew that Mrs. Lovett was out doing grocery shopping because Toby came upstairs and put the 'closed' sign in the window. Sweeney didn't like the boy always coming up here every time

Mrs. Lovett was away but Toby was bugging him for about two weeks before Sweeney finally gave in.

"I'm ready sir," Toby said eagerly.

"Good," Sweeney said getting up from his chair and taking out his box of razors.

Toby got sat on the chest and Sweeney poured himself some tea with gin.

"Now," Sweeney said taking a sip, "You know how to lather a man, all you need to do know now is to shave a man,"

Toby nodded, "I think I'm ready sir,"

"I hope so,"

Sweeney felt a throbbing sense under his chin where Toby accidentally swung up to fast. Toby got the shaving cream cup and the brush. Sweeney settled himself in his chair and felt the cream on his chin and a strange feeling in his nose.

_What the?_

Then a shocking thought hit him.

_My nose is damn itchy!_

Sweeney didn't want to move because he didn't want to startle the boy's so far perfect work plus he didn't want to look like an idiot.

"I'm no ready for shaving sir," Toby piped.

_Thank god_, Sweeney thought with relief.

"Are the razor's clean?" Sweeney asked.

There was a slight pause and Sweeney prayed that the razors were clean.

"Not quite," Toby said in a small voice.

_Damn!_

"Well clean them,"

"Yes sir,"

Sweeney's nose started to irritate him badly now and then the most terrifying thing hit him. He had to got to the bathroom.

_Damn it, boy hurry up!_

Sweeney shifted a little in his seat and Toby looked.

"Are you ok sir?" Toby asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine are those razors clean yet?"

"Yes sir, just need to get the hot water,"

_Oh god_

Sweeney's eyes started to water from all the pain he was holding in. The last thing he wanted to do was jump up and run to the bathroom. Toby didn't see Sweeney wipe his eyes or the snot ready to come out of his nose. Sweeney watched as the boy turned with the razor in his hand.

"Good, good," Sweeney said encouraging the boy to hurry up.

"Slowly," Toby said to himself.

Sweeney felt the razor gently glide against his rough chin and then the _swishing_ of water in the basin didn't help Sweeney's condition. He crossed his legs then uncrossed them a couple of times and Toby ignored it.

_Hurry up boy_

Toby, who was smiling, made another stroke slowly and gently while Sweeney's face slowly morphed into impatience and anger. After one minute he couldn't take any more his nose itched to much that more tears came to his eyes and crossing his legs wouldn't make it stop.

_To hell with this!_

"DONE!"Toby yelled happily.

_Finally_

Sweeney ripped off the cloth and ran full speed to the bathroom leaving Toby to clean up. He turned the sign and changed it from 'closed' to 'open', Mrs. Lovett came in with a bag of new cloths and a batch of paper.

"Hello dearie," Mrs. Lovett said setting the stuff down on the floor.

"Hi mum," Toby replied folding up the razor case.

"Where's Mr. T?"

A huge sigh came from the closed door on the left side of the room.

"He's in the bathroom," Toby said smiling.

"OK, well tell him to come downstairs when he is out,"

Mrs. Lovett left and Sweeney came out of the bathroom, his hand was at his nose; scratching.

"Is she gone?" Sweeney asked, his voice was high and weird from his nostrils been half plugged.

"Yes," Toby replied trying not to laugh at Sweeney.

Sweeney sat in the chair and Toby sat on the chest.

"When I said slowly I don't mean slug slow," Sweeney said annoyed.

"Sorry," Toby replied.

"You better be,"

Sweeney continued on scratching his nose and Toby continued on containing his laughter.

* * *

A/N:_ I hope you like this story, like I said before I am very sorry for not making this sequel sooner. Reviews are welcome, flames will be shaved. _


End file.
